


The Meaningless Coming Out of Patrick Timothy Kane, Jr.

by Slant



Series: Townsville Futility [13]
Category: Sports - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Existentialism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be terrible if the boulder did not roll down the hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaningless Coming Out of Patrick Timothy Kane, Jr.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeuroticSquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSquirrel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ellen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385531) by [NeuroticSquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSquirrel/pseuds/NeuroticSquirrel). 



> EDIT: 9/100/2016 See the inspiring work for a note on the problematic nature of Kane as a fan-object. That said, I wouldn't expect Futility fans to assign moral value to sporting excellence. Or any sort of value to anything, really.

"That's fascinating," said the Sports Journalist

"While being out is clearly very important for you emotionally, I was wondering if you could back to the earlier point."

"You and your team, and everyone you play against strive in the game, spend you lives training for it, work with a commitment that is frankly obsessive to be they best you can, and give it your all on the ice, and you say that your success or failure can have no long-term influence on your emotions?"  
"At this time of year you will always be scheduled to feel uncertainty and loss as old friends are inevitably transferred away by the regulatory system of slidepuck?"

The sports journalist might have been covering the Futility for too long, becasue he thought it was enough that a player should describe the game*.

"Why do we strive for the Cup of Unspeakable Dread**, when by winning it or otherwise, the result for the team will be the same? The team must be broken up; valued relationships torn asunder and then months of uncertainty about our futures followed by more months of striving on the ice just to make the play offs with a new team with whom we have not yet formed meaningful relationships?"

"In a manufactured struggle, success must be met, not with triumph or a life of ease, but by a greater challenge. If we are to strive for the Empty Cup**, each victory must be harder than the last. Finding meaning in the struggle, the struggle must remain, or we will cease to value it."

**Author's Note:**

> *the great players of the 1900s had established that the job of the player was to _change the score_. The way that the score should be changed was heavily disputed. 
> 
> **If you haven't seen pictures of Jonathan Toews gazing ~~into the abyss~~ at the Stanley Cup, you really should:  
>  http://nebulia13.tumblr.com/post/69511427207/awkwardsituationist-chicago-blackhawks-captain  
> EDIT: 9/100/2016 that link is broken. see the first image in this gallery instead:  
> http://www.chicagotribune.com/sports/hockey/blackhawks/chi-jonathan-toews-stanley-cup-canada-photos-photogallery.html


End file.
